Maid
The Maid (メイド Meido) is a class that is introduced in Fire Emblem Fates. It is one of the promoted forms of the Troubadour class, wielding Daggers and Staves as its equipment of choice. Maids are treated as a Nohrian class and are the female counterpart of the Butler class. Overview Combat Maids, and their male equivalent Butler, are the sole Nohrian class that can use Daggers. Unlike the Ninja class and its promotions, Maids are limited to B Rank Daggers, limiting them from using the most powerful Daggers, but still providing a wide range of Daggers. Overall, Maids are a combination of a Ninja and a Cleric, using daggers to damage and inflict stat penalties on enemies like the former while healing with the latter. While they lack in HP and Defense growths, they make up for it in Speed and Skill to dodge, thus they should avoid the front lines as much as possible. Having a balance in Strength and Magic growths, they can grow somewhat competently offensively, though their higher stat caps in Magic allows them to heal more and use Flame Shurikens and Felicia's Plate to more effectiveness than the Ninja's promotions. Maids and Butlers are also the only classes in Fates who can achieve an S Rank in Staves, and by extension the only classes that can use the legendary Staff Bifröst. Uniform Maids wear black dresses, a white apron and headpiece as part of their uniform, similar to traditional 19th-century housemaids. However, there are several parts of the uniform that do not match that of traditional housemaid uniforms. One such change includes the dress being a knee-length frock dress, which is normally unsuitable for housework, with black stockings covering up most of the maid's legs. Another addition includes the frilled collar they wear, which was probably added to indicate that they work for the Nohrian royal family, with a gem that sits at the centre of the collar which indicates the Maid's allegiance: blue if friendly, green if allied and red if an enemy. Also, the white apron only covers the lower legs and is tied with an enormous ribbon. In-Game Base Stats E E }} Maximum Stats B S }} Growth Rates Class Skills Promotion Notable Maids *Felicia - A maid serving as a retainer to Corrin who is surprisingly adept in combat, but clumsy in her maid duties. *Flora - A skilled maid to the Avatar who flawlessly executes her duties, but is lacking in comparison to her twin sister Felicia in combat abilities. *Possible promotion for: Elise. Trivia *Maids, along with their male equivalents, are the only Nohrian classes that are able to wield Daggers. *Generic Maids cannot be selected as assistants for My Castle. This could be owing to the fact that Felicia and Flora already fill the role for the Maid class (including Jakob as a Butler, therefore resulting in a Faceless taking the generic Maid's spot.) Gallery File:FE14 Maid (Felicia).jpg|Battle model of Felicia, a Maid. File:FE14 Generic Maid Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of the Maid class.